mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck is one of the main iconic characters of the Walt Disney Co., second in command after Mickey Mouse. He is boyfriend of Daisy Duck, and best friend of Mickey, and Goofy Goof. History Donald is most famous for his semi-intelligible speech and his mischievous and temperamental personality. Along with his friend Mickey Mouse, Donald is one of the most popular Disney characters and was included in TV Guide's list of the 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time in 2002. He has appeared in more films than any other Disney character, and is the most published comic book character in the world outside of the superhero genre. Donald Duck rose to fame with his comedic roles in animated cartoons. Donald's first appearance was in 1934 in The Wise Little Hen, but it was his second appearance in Orphan's Benefit which introduced him as a temperamental comic foil to Mickey Mouse. Throughout the next two decades Donald appeared in over 150 theatrical films, several of which were recognized at the Academy Awards. In the 1930s he typically appeared as part of a comic trio with Mickey and Goofy, and was given his own film series in 1937 starting with Don Donald. These films introduced Donald's love interest Daisy Duck and often included his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Personality Donald is typically shown as being very angry and irritable. He is also shown to be jealous of Mickey despite being best friends with him. One of his biggest trademarks is his explosive temper. However, he has a good heart and cares for his friends and family. And he loves to shake his butt with Daisy Appearances Movies *Fun and Fancy Free *The Three Caballeros *Who Framed Roger Rabbit **(Cameo) *A Goofy Movie **(Cameo) *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Fantasia 2000 *Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Short Films Main Article: Donald Duck/Shorts List Notable Short Films *The Wise Little Hen *Mr. Duck Steps Out *Mickey's Christmas Carol *The Prince and the Pauper TV Series *The Mickey Mouse Club *DuckTales *Quack Pack *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Minnie's Bow-Toons **(cameo) *Mickey Mousekersize *Mickey Mouse (TV Series) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *DuckTales (2017) Books and Comics * Donald Duck's Christmas Tree * That Missing Candelabra * Donald Duck, Instant Millionaire * Donald and His Friends * Donald Duck's Toy Sailboat * Donald Duck and Chip 'n' Dale * Donald Duck and Santa Claus * Three Favorite Tales * Donald no Jusu no Osama * Donald's Buried Treasure * Donald Duck in Disneyland * Donald Duck on Tom Sawyer's Island * Disneyland Parade with Donald Duck * Donald Learns a Lesson * Donald Joins the Mounties * The Pyramid Caper * Donald Duck in America on Parade * The Fabulous Diamond Fountain * Donald Takes a Trip * Donald Duck TV Star! * Donald Duck and the Garden * Donald Duck Goes to Disneyland * Donald Duck and the New Birdhouse * Donald Duck and the Christmas Carol * Donald Duck in Frontierland * Donald Cries "Wolf!" * Road to Reading: A Parent's Guide to Reading * Across the Big Country * Wise Grandma Duck * Donald's Pooch Parlor * Donald Duck and the Mouseketeers * Donald Duck and the Witch * Donald Duck: Mountain Climber * Donald Duck's Birthday Surprise * The Mystery of the Missing Peanuts * Walt Disney's Donald Duck and the Witch Next Door Video Games *Disney Donald Duck's Goin' Quackers *Donald Duck's Playground *Donald & Daisy *Donald & Goofy *Duck Quiz *Disney Infinity 2.O *Disney Infinity 3.O *Disney Magical World *Donald Duck (Famicom game) *Duckburg P.D. - Donald on Duty *Donald Duck no Mahô no Bôshi *Disney Magical World 2 *Donald's Alphabet Chase *Kinect Disneyland Adventures *Fishing Pico: Donald no Adventure Fishing *PK: Out of the Shadows *Donald no Obake Taiji *Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow *Donald Duck: Truck Tour *Donald no TV Show *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald's Gone Gooey Fishing *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Donald's Froggy Quest *Donald Duck Quest *Donald Duck Quest Deluxe *QuackShot *Lucky Dime Caper *Deep Duck Trouble Starring Donald Duck *The Duckforce Rises *PK: Phantom Duck *Scoops 'n Ladders *Target Trail *Dino Dash *Donald Duck in Hydro Frenzy *Donald Duck in Treasure Frenzy *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II Relationships Main Article: Donald's Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * In the television series House of Mouse Donald claims to be part goose. That may explain his relationship to Gus Goose. * He has its own ongoing story called "Paperino Paperotto" in which Donald appears during his childhood. He is voiced by Russi Taylor. The ongoing story then moves to another story as an eight-part miniseries called "Young Donald Duck" where he goes to boarding school with Mickey and Goofy before the story will become an ongoing story permanently after the book release making Paperino Paperotto's spin-off. * Just like that Mickey Mouse wears red short overalls, Donald Duck wears a blue button-down shirt with short sleeves. * According to the cartoon Donald Gets Drafted (1942), Donald's full name is Donald Fauntleroy Duck (his middle name appears to be a reference to his sailor hat, which was a common accessory for "Little Lord Fauntleroy" suits). See Also * Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animated Character Category:Comic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Sensational six Category:Iconic Characters Category:Disney Category:Uncles Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Nephews Category:Movie Characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Illusion characters Category:Disney Sports characters Category:The Magical Quest characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Disney Magical World characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters Category:Saludos Amigos characters Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:Photo Album Stories characters Category:Operation Olympic characters Category:History of Duckburg characters Category:1001 Nights characters Category:José Carioca in Duckburg characters Category:The Search for the Zodiac Stone characters Category:Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! characters Category:Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas characters Category:Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas characters Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:The Prince and the Pauper characters Category:Crazy Castle characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters Category:Neutral characters